Training
About BMETWIki is a free, safe training underground for BMETs to test and expand their skills. We are more than just another site, we are a living, breathing community with many active projects in development, with a vast selection of articles and presentations where users can discuss electronics, network security, and just about everything. A training plan should be knowledge and performance with scenario-based instruction. Typical criteria should include, an overview of the topic, system theory and clinical applications, safety, inspections, preventive maintenance, calibration, references. A Anesthesia *Anesthesia Apparatus by U.S. Army Correspondence School Audio Production *Audio principles by U.S. Army Correspondence School B C CBET Study Guide *CBET Study Guide from California Medical Instrumentation Association Centrifuge *Laboratory Centrifuge by U.S. Army Correspondence School COSR *COSR: Major Metric for HTM from HTM-SC Contracts *Service Contracts: Good, Bad, and Ugly from HTM-SC CR Reader *CR Reader QA *CR Reader with PACs D Defibrillator *Factors Influencing Defibrillator Design Today from California Medical Instrumentation Association Defibrillator *Defibrillator *Defibrillator test Video Dental Chair *Dental Chair *Dental Chair test E Electrocardiographs Electrocardiographs *Electrocardiograph *Electrocardiograph Test Electrosurgical Unit *Principles of Electrosurgical Unit Theory and Testing from California Medical Instrumentation Association Electrosurgical Unit(ESU) *ESU *ESU Test Video Enviromental Control Unit *Enviromental Control Unit *Enviromental Control Unit test F Fetal Monitor *Principles of Fetal Monitoring from California Medical Instrumentation Association Forms *DA 7475-R - UPS SYSTEM INSPECTION CHECKLIST *DD 7473-R - BATTERY INSPECTION CHECKLIST *DD 2030 - TO DO/ACTIVITY & TASK CHECKLIST G General TAMS Learning Center H Human Factors *Do It By Design: An Intro to Human Factors in Medical Devices by FDA Human Anatomy *Basic Human Anatomy by U.S. Army Correspondence School Human Physiology *Basic Human Physiology by U.S. Army Correspondence School HTML *HTML Tutorial by w3schools L Leadership Development *Leadership Development Guide from AAMI Logic Circuits Logic Devices and Circuits by U.S. Army Correspondence School M Mathematics *Math: Basics from RCT Department of Energy *Math: Unit of Measurements from RCT Department of Energy Manometer *How to build your own manometer Medical Equipment Management *Medical Equipment Management from California Medical Instrumentation Association *Medical Equipment: Types from California Medical Instrumentation Association Meile Washer *Miele 7881 Washer Medical Imaging MRI MR-TIP.com N NEET Series Navy Electricity and Electronics Training (NEET) Series. Digitized by the Historic Naval Ships Association. *NEET Module 1—Intro to Matter, Energy, and Direct Current *NEET Module 2—Intro to Alternating Current and Transformers *NEET Module 3—Intro to Circuit Protection, Control, and Measurement *NEET Module 4—Intro to Electrical Conductors, Wiring Techniques, and Schematics *NEET Module 5—Intro to Generators and Motors *NEET Module 6—Intro to Electronic Emission, Tubes, and Power Supplies *NEET Module 7—Intro to Solid-State Devices and Power Supplies *NEET Module 8—Intro to Amplifiers *NEET Module 9—Intro Wave Generation and Wave Shaping *NEET Module 10—Intro Wave Propagation, Transmission Lines, and Antennas *NEET Module 14—Intro to Microelectronics *NEET Module 15—Principles of Synchros, Servos, and Gyros *NEET Module 22— Intro to Digital Computers *NEET Module 24—Intro to to Fiber Optics O Oscilloscope *Basic Oscilloscope by U.S. Army Correspondence School P Physiologic Monitoring System Physiologic Monitoring System *Propaq training *Propaq test Picture Archiving and Communication System Picture Archiving and Communication System *PACs *PACs Test *PACs Fundamentals Power Quality *Power Quality for Healthcare facilities Printers Drystar Printers *Drystar 5500 Pulse Oximeter *Pulse Oximetery fundamentals R Radiologic *Biological Effects of Radiation from RCT Department of Energy *Intro to Radiography by U.S. Army Correspondence School *Principles of Radiographic Exposure by U.S. Army Correspondence School *Intro to Quality Assurance by U.S. Army Correspondence School *Dental Radiography by U.S. Army Correspondence School Refrigerators Refrigeration *Refrigerator Test *Refrigeration and Air Conditioning by U.S. Army Correspondence School Risk Management S Safety *Electronic Safety from U.S. Army Correspondence School *Principles of Electrical Safety Testing of Medical Equipment from California Medical Instrumentation Association Sterilizers *Sterilizer *Sterilizer Test Video U Ultrasound Ultrasound, Diagnostic (Imaging) *Ultrasound W *Changing Wireless Technologies from California Medical Instrumentation Association V Ventilation (Mechanical) *Principles of Mechanical Ventilation from California Medical Instrumentation Association X Xray, Dental, Intraoral Video Xray Mobile *Xray mobile *Xray Mobile test Category:Training Category:Biomedical Engineering Technology